1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to socket and drive mechanisms and more particularly to an elastomeric clutch drive device for installing and removing installation bolt wing nuts in conjunction with attaching a hurricane shutter against a building.
2. Description of Related Art
Hurricane shutters are typically installed against a building over a window or door opening of a building in the face of a hurricane threat by the use of wing nuts which facilitate hand installation absent the availability of tools. These wing nuts are generally hand tightenable sufficiently to retain the hurricane shutter onto installation bolts having heads slidably engaged within either an upright or horizontal track or channel attached to the building. However, when a conventional hard steel wing nut driver operated by wrench or a power drill is used, wing nut fracture or thread striping is very likely. Moreover, should an extra strong pair of hands or a hand tool be used to either tighten or loosen the wing nuts, the wings which laterally extend from the threaded hub of the wing nut can break off, leaving the further removal thereof from the installation bolt very annoying at best. Moreover, the installation bolts are intended to be freely slidably engageable within these tracks, inadvertent movement, especially within the vertical track may make positioning of the holes formed through the perimeter frame of the hurricane shutter which must be aligned with all of the installation bolts a difficult task. Therefore, a drive tool which engages over each of the wing nuts and which will torsionally drive the wing nuts on and off the threaded shaft of each of the installation bolts on a torque limiting basis is needed and not found in prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,434 to Hu teaches a wrench with a fixed maximum operational torque utilizing elastic member (31). A torque-limiting device is disclosed by Bahr, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,086 and Strauch discloses a chuck with an elastic element formed as a bending spring in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,846.
A tool for the application of selected torque teaches the material of the tool more readily deformable than material of the component so that the wrench deforms the second portion when encountering resistance to further rotation in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,050 to Sauer, et al. Neijndorff discloses a finish-protective tool collar made from non-marring materials in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,538.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,650 to Tuttle discloses a power driven wrench for fastening wing nuts and U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,384 teaches a fastener driver for wing nuts with second portion (14) having a tendency to flex and deform when transferring a rotational force to a fastener.
Other patents located of interest in the search are U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,732 to Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,962 to Marbourg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,133 to Carey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,268 to Makovsky, et al.
The present invention provides not only an improved elastomeric clutch drive device which prevents overtightening of the wing nuts causing either stripping of the threads within the hub of the wing nut or the fracture of the wings away from the body, but also an improved installation bolt for hurricane shutters which is resistive to inadvertent sliding movement when held within the channels attached to the building to which the hurricane shutter is to be temporarily attached prior to hurricane conditions.